


Nevada's Punishment

by clowchan



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Embarrassment, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishments, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: A sequel to When Harry Meets Caractacus where Nevada's punishment is to wear a plaid suit similar to Caractacus'
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Nevactacus





	Nevada's Punishment

“Why are you smirking?” Nevada crosses his arms as he watches Caractacus store groceries away.

He hums, “Nothing.”

“Bullshit, _nothing_ , Crackpott,” Nevada helps him. “Something’s up.”

Caractacus stops for a second holding a can of green beans, “Today’s the day.” He puts it on the cabinet shelf.

“The day for?” Nevada looked confused.

“You forgot?”

“Shit, it’s not our anniversary is it?” Nevada asked with concern.

“Nope,” Caractacus shakes his head.

“Then what? I hate guessing games,” Nevada says impatiently.

Caractacus grins as he pulls out a huge roll of red and blue plaid out of another bag.

Nevada groans, “ _Oh Jesucristo ¿lo dices en serio?_ ”

“Very,” Caractacus puts the roll back. “Now stand still. Need your measurements.”

“Thought you were kidding.”

“About this? Never. You still need to stand still,” he pulls out his measuring tape.

“ _Fine_ ,” he rolls his eyes.

“You will look good,” Caractacus caresses his cheek.

“Like a clown,” Nevada grits his teeth.

“A good-looking clown,” he grins as he measures his sleeve size and jots it down.

“I hate this.”

“I know,” he measures his torso.

“Then why?”

“You know why. Stand up straighter, please,” he rests his hands on his shoulders.

Nevada grumbles and reluctantly does as he is told.

“Thank you, had to get your back,” He kneels down, “Spread your legs.”

Nevada looks down, grinning, “Oh?”

“ _Nevada_ ,” Caractacus giggles. “For your inseam.”

“ _Damn_.”

As he writes on his notepad, he asks, “Do you dress left or right?”

“What?”

Caractacus repeats the question.

“I heard you, but I don’t get what you mean.”

A pinkish hue appears on his cheeks. “Which way does your manhood hang?”

“God, you’re so disgustingly proper. To the right.”

Caractacus clears his throat as he stands up. “Undo your trousers and lower them a little.”

“Undo them for me,” Nevada demands.

“Nev, please.”

“I hate it when you say _please_. It does things,” Nevada purrs.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” he snickers.

“Your fault,” he says as he unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his pants, and lowers them.

“That’s good,” He wraps the measuring tape around his waist. “Thank you. You can pull everything up.”

Nevada fixes his pants, “How long will this take to make?”

“Not very long. I have a machine that makes suits.”

“Of course you do.”

Caractacus grabs Nevada’s arm and takes additional measurements. Nevada took notice when Caractacus felt his bicep before measuring his shoulders. He writes other numbers, then pats Nevada on the butt, “Ta.” He picks up the bag containing of plaid and disappears into his workroom. Nevada shakes his head.

* * *

Five hours pass by and Caractacus peaks his head out of his workroom. “Nevada,” he calls out. Silence. “You better not be hiding.” He walks out and finds him napping on the couch. He whispers, “Nevada?”

“Mmm? _¿Qué?_ ” Nevada stirs awake. Opening one eye, he peers up at Caractacus.

“It’s finished.”

“Finished?” He wipes his eyes, still gathering his thoughts.

“Your suit,” Caractacus smiles.

“Oh... _that_ ,” he sits up and stretches.

“Yes, that.” Caractacus extends his hand out. “Come, come.”

Nevada groans and reluctantly takes his hand. “Wish I had business to attend to right now.”

“You do. Wearing this suit,” Caractacus said very astutely.

“ _I hate you_ ,” Nevada narrows his eyes.

“Bollocks.” Caractacus kisses his cheek, “Trust me. You’ll look good.” He pulls Nevada up and leads him to the workroom. On a dress form was a three-piece suit made of red and blue plaid.

Nevada’s face drops, “A vest too?”

“Mmmhmmm.” A mischievous grin grew upon his face. “Now strip.”

“ _Caractacus..._ ”

“Nevada...”

“This is torture. I’d rather have my ass kicked.”

Caractacus crosses his arms, “There will be no such thing. Off with everything, save for your boxers.”

Nevada glares at him while he takes off his clothes while whispering curses in Spanish.

“Good.” Caractacus looked very pleased as he takes the pants off the form.

“Ugh,” Nevada takes it from him. _“¡Estos pantalones son muy ridículos!”_

“ _And?_ Socks and shoes are next,” He hands him dark blue socks with small white dots and a pair of dark blue dress shoes.

“You made shoes too? Jes-”

Caractacus cuts him off, “No. Bought these before and hid them.”

Nevada shakes his head as he finishes tying his shoes. Next was a light grey buttoned down shirt and Nevada puts it on in silence.

“You’ll have to tuck in your shirt,” Caractacus instructs.

“I know... _Dios mío_ , suspenders too????”

“Yep. Braces complete the look,” Caractacus helps him with the loops, giggling along the way.

“This isn’t funny,” he buttons his pants.

“Not for you.” Caractacus stares at Nevada for a second. “Wow.”

“Wow, what?”

“Oh, ehm, nothing,” Caractacus quickly blushes. “Now for your waistcoat.”

“You’re enjoying this too much,” he puts the vest on.

“I think _too little_.”

“Smartass,” Nevada says.

“Wait! Before you finish buttoning that.”

“Yeah?”

“Can’t forget the tie!” He hands him a dark blue pre-tied tie.

Nevada rolls his eyes and slips it over his head. Adjusting the collar, he tightens the tie.

”Perfect!” Caractacus claps his hands. “Proceed.”

Nevada buttons up the vest, glaring at Caractacus again.

“And the pièce de résistance!” He shows him a double-breasted coat.

Nevada places it on.

“Brilliant!” Caractacus viewed Nevada over like a kid in a candy shop.

“So I can take it off now, right?”

“Wrong.”

“Dammit.”

“You have no clue how handsome you look.”

Nevada looks down, “You’re only saying that.”

Caractacus caresses his back, “Not at all.”

“Everything is so _form fitting_. I saw you looking before,” he looks at him.

“To make sure my measurements were correct and by the looks of it - I am.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Nevada smirks. “Hey, you know I have a meeting today.”

“I do.”

“And you expect me to wear _this_ during it?”

Caractacus nods.

“I won’t be taken seriously.”

“Mmm, I doubt that.”

“You’re so sure of yourself.”

“I am,” Caractacus rests his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. “And the fact you strike fear in people.”

“Including you?” Nevada looks over at him.

“No,” Caractacus nuzzles him.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Potts,” Nevada says lowly.

“You still don’t scare me.” He takes Nevada by the hand and leads him to a full-length mirror. “Look.”

“I feel like a Crackpott clone,” Nevada sighs.

“Dear,” he laughs. “You’re like a sad puppy. It’s only for one day. Now to show you off to the world.”

“ _Lucky me_ ,” Nevada says as Caractacus opens the door of his workshop.

“Mr Nevada?” It was the twins carrying their backpacks.

Jemima looks confused. “Why are you dressed like Daddy?”

Nevada turns around and looks at him, “Yeah, why am I dressed like _Daddy_?” He growls the last word.

“He lost a bet.” He pats his chest.

“Bet, my ass,” he whispers.

“Must have been a huge bet cause you only wear black,” Jeremy jokes.

“I think he wore grey one time,” Jemima chimes in.

Nevada purses his lips, appearing annoyed.

Caractacus notices this and cuts in, “Children, run along and do your homework.”

“Yes, Daddy!” Both the children run past Nevada, looking at him, and giggling before disappearing into their rooms.

A loud knock is heard.

“Oh! I bet that’s Santiago!”

“Don’t you open that door, Potts,” Nevada orders.

Caractacus slowly walks backwards.

“ _Caractacus_ ,” he stares him down.

He stops for a moment, “But it’s rude not to.” He inches closer to the door.

“Crackpott.”

He takes two more steps, biting his lip.

Another knock.

“Don’t you say-”

“Coming!”

Nevada rolls his eyes, “ _Coño_.”

Caractacus opens the door and greets Santiago.

“Hey, _Británico_. Where’s Trujillo?”

“He’s right in here,” Caractacus steps aside to let the head guard in.

Laughter erupts in the hallway. “Hahahahaha, holy shit. Nevada is that you?!”

“ _Cállate, carajo_.” Nevada snarls, clenching his fists.

Santiago tries to stifle his laughter, holding a closed hand up to his mouth. “S-sorry. Just. Damn, man.”

Nevada walks over, puffing out his chest. Caractacus looks him in the eye, smirking. Nevada stares right back at him and then Santiago.

“Wait till the others see what this is.”

“ _Métetelo por el culo_ ,” Nevada says sternly.

Before leaving Santiago turns to Caractacus, “How did you do this?”

“I have my ways,” he places his hands on his hips.

Nevada leans over and whispers to Caractacus, “I’ll have my way with you later.”

He shrugs before waving bye to him, winking.

A few minutes later Caractacus receives a text from Nevada, “ _How do you know I won’t take this shit off?_ ”

Caractacus replies, “ _Cos I trust you_.”

The children come back out. “Finished our homework. Where’s Mr Nevada?” Jemima hugs his side.

He pats her shoulder, “Attending his business, Dove.”

Jeremy stands at his other side, “And why is he dressed as you? What sort of bet was it? Did you win money too?”

Jemima jumps, “I can’t believe Mr Nevada actually wore plaid! _And a suit!”_

Caractacus chuckles, “He owed me and the reason why is between him and I. No, no money.” He smiles, “You two are so clever with your observations and questions.”

Jemima puts her hands on her hips, looking up at him, “You always tell us to question and examine everything.”

“That I do,” Caractacus beams. “Hey, let’s clean up the flat before Nevada gets back, ok?”

“Yes, Daddy,” they both say.

* * *

Two hours later Nevada returns.

“Oh? You’re still wearing the suit!” Caractacus says jovially as he puts a screwdriver away.

“Yeah... That response you sent me... It made me...” He sticks his hands in his pockets. “Made me feel…” He bites the side of his cheek, “ _Guilty._ ”

“And you say I’m proper,” Caractacus teases. “Survived your meeting, I see?” He takes his hand and pats it.

“Yeah, but this,” he points at the suit. “Didn’t go unnoticed.”

“I bet.”

“At first, I felt like a clown BUT I reminded them of why I am called Trujillo. They shut up after that.” He punches his left hand.

Caractacus smiles before kissing his cheek.

“Where’s the _mocosos_?”

“Nevada, be nice,” Caractacus laughs. “Getting washed up. We’re going out for dinner,” he runs his hands up and down his sides before pulling him in close. “And that includes you.” He straightens out his jacket.

“Still in this?” Nevada wonders.

“Yes,” Caractacus confirms.

The twins come running out of the bathroom.

Jemima asks, “Daddy, does my bow look ok? Jeremy helped me with it.”

He inspects it, “Looks fine.”

“Hello Mr Nevada,” the twins say.

He responds with a nod.

Jemima says, “Daddy told us we’re bringing you to dinner. I hope it’s true!”

Jeremy grins, “You get to be a temp... temporary Potts!”

A faint blush appeared on his cheeks before he runs a hand down his face. “ _I guess_. In a very public place, I assume?”

“Yes but don’t you worry, I’m paying,” Caractacus fetches his wallet and then puts it in his pocket.

“ _How kind of you, Crackpott_.”

“It’s a burger place, Mr Nevada,” Jemima informs him.

“Is it?”

“Yes! And it’s close to here,” she says.

“You’re coming, right?” Jeremy says in a hopeful tone.

Nevada pauses as both of the twins give him their best puppy eye look to convince him.

“ _I guess_ I can eat dinner with you.”

“Yay!” they both exclaimed as they hug his sides.

Nevada tries hard not to smile, but he eventually gives in. “ _Vámonos,_ ” he says.

The children open the door and they all leave.

* * *

Ninety minutes pass and they return.

“Damn, haven’t been to that place in years,” Nevada reminisces.

Caractacus cocks his head, “Really?”

”Yeah.”

Jemima looks up at him, “Mr Nevada, they looked scared when you walked in. Why?”

Jeremy adds, “The place went silent!”

Nevada looks to the side and then fibs, “Because they’ve never seen so much plaid in their life. We probably scarred them.”

“That’s silly,” they both snicker.

“Thank you for dinner, Daddy,” Jeremy says.

Jemima asks, “Is it ok if we can play?”

“Of course, of course,” Caractacus says. As soon as the twins disappear into their room, he cocks an eyebrow. “So why were they actually scared?”

“Business,” Nevada said in a more serious tone. “They probably thought they owed me more money.”

“ _Nevada_ ,” Caractacus said with concern.

“They don’t anymore,” Nevada says, trying to assure him. “Hey, at least they lightened up when they saw you. Holding out on me?”

“I may have been there a few times,” Caractacus said as he takes Nevada’s jacket off and tosses it onto a chair.

“Oh?” Nevada grins. “Am I finally allowed to take this suit off?”

“You know you secretly loved it,” Caractacus loosens his tie and kisses his neck. “And yes, I was looking. It highlights your bum.”

“I knew it,” Nevada smirks as he tilts his head to give Caractacus more access to his neck.

“And everything else. You truly are handsome. Or what is it that you say? _Guapo_?”

“Correct.” He moans when Caractacus licks the front of his throat.

“ _Gracias_ ,” Caractacus giggles. Taking Nevada’s tie off, he opens his shirt, and plants a couple kisses on his chest.

“Damn, that accent of yours is doing things.”

“I can tell,” Caractacus notes. He caresses the bulge forming in Nevada’s pants and nips his left shoulder.

“ _¡Ay!_ ”

“Let’s move this to the bedroom,” Caractacus kisses him.

“Mmm,” Nevada nips his bottom lip. “Still need to work on your pronunciation.”

“You can show me.”

They open their bedroom door. Caractacus slips out of his jacket and closes the door. He then fumbles with Nevada’s vest and tosses it on the floor. He opens his shirt more and pushes him onto their bed. 

Nevada coos when Caractacus kissed his chest again and trails his lips down his torso. He slides his suspenders and then unbuttons his pants. Nevada runs his hands through his hair as Caractacus lowers his pants and his boxers halfway past his thighs. 

He admires Nevada’s erection for a moment before he strokes it. Nevada’s back arches some before Caractacus takes in his length with his mouth. A satisfied noise escapes Nevada’s throat as Caractacus begins to work. Since his left hand was free, he used it to caress Nevada’s inner right thigh. He could feel Nevada shiver beneath him. He loved knowing that was a weak spot for Nevada. With each bob, he traced the vein of Nevada’s erection with his tongue. 

Nevada grabs a fistful of Caractacus’ hair and pulling him in. 

Caractacus adjusts and takes more of Nevada into his mouth. With his other hand free, he massages Nevada’s balls. 

Nevada moans louder as his legs pull up and then pushing his feet into the mattress. 

Caractacus could now taste him and he knew he was close. He sucked a little harder. Humming as he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. How he loved making his lover squirm.

Nevada tugged at his hair with more force, moaning “ _oh god_ ” repeatedly.

Soon Caractacus felt that familiar throb, and he swallows Nevada’s climax. Feeling his spent cock in his mouth softens, he moves away. He lifts his head, viewing Nevada’s chest heaving, and him staring at the ceiling. Nevada soon pulls up his boxers, covering himself. Caractacus crawls on the bed and lays next to Nevada, placing his hand on his chest. His hands caress Nevada’s face when he turns to face him.

Nevada in turn caresses Caractacus’ sides. They say nothing and only gaze at one another for a minute or two.

Nevada finally breaks the silence, “Pretending to be with yourself?”

“Nevada, _no_ ,” Caractacus gasps. “For putting up with my absurdities.”

“Oh?”

“I actually thought you’d change or not do it.”

“I did too,” Nevada smiles. “I admire you standing your ground with this _punishment_.”

“It was hard to.”

“That’s cause you’re soft,” Nevada teases. “But it was fun _once_ I got used to this suit.”

Caractacus’ eyes light up, “So you did like it!”

“ _For today_ , don’t get in over your head.”

“I do admit I find you extremely attractive in a waistcoat,” he kisses him again.

“Mmmm maybe I should wear it more often if you’re gonna suck me off like that!”

“Nev!” Caractacus’ cheeks turn very crimson and he burrows his face into his shoulder.

He snickers, “What? You did what you did.”

“True,” he says into the crook of his shoulder. Facing him again, he pats his chest, “You trust me now?”

“Yes, _mi inventor tonto_ ,” he lays his hand over Caractacus’ and holds it.

“Good.”

The both of them sit up. Nevada pulls up his pants and buttons up his shirt before they walk over to their bedroom’s door.

Caractacus asks, “You want ice cream?”

“You know the answer to that.”

“So no,” Caractacus sticks his tongue out.

Nevada pinches his butt, making him jump. “ _Listillo_.”

“Heh,” Caractacus smirks as he opens the door. “How does cookie dough sound?”

“Delicious,” Nevada says while Caractacus closes the door. He places a hand on the small of his back and they enter the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> End notes:  
> this is the suit I had in mind: http://www.menssuitstips.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/06/Red-plaid-suit-with-blue-shirt-and-black-tie.jpg


End file.
